Still Better Than Ramen
by MSU82
Summary: It was like karma had come back to bit him in the behind. Neither of the two thought looking at some old photos while hiding from a pregnant woman that was a part of their family, by blood or marriage, would lead to this happening. *Permission was granted*


_**Flashback:**_

_"What have you two learnt today?" Sasuke pocketed his hands, keeping the minimum two foot distance from Naruko that he had insisted upon._

_"That all girls are crazy, with no acception."_

_"And?"_

_"And to never agree to help Naruko with her homework."  
Accepting the answer, Ruriko turned to look at Naruko, the latter of whom was whistling innocently._

_"And you?"_

_"Today I learnt that if I wish to pursue a ninja with romantic interests at heart I should do it outside of Ruri-chan's apartment... And maybe use some rope next time."_

_"Good." Looking at Itachi out of the corner of her eye, Ruriko smiled before resting her head atop the Uchiha heirs shoulder._

_"Oh," Naruko murmured, freezing Sasuke, who had been attempting to sneak out the apartment in the process, "today I also learned another thing!"  
Knowing he would regret it, but wanting to know anyway, Itachi asked the younger blonde what she had learnt._

_"Well, that a certain Uchiha tastes even better than ramen of course!"_

* * *

It had been a little under eight years since that incident happened between eight year old Sasuke Uchiha, and eight year old Naruko Uzumaki, they were both near the age of sixteen now. Itachi and Ruriko had married once they turned twenty, which was about seven years ago now that the happy couple were each near the age of twenty-five.

Some people would have considered that jumping the gun too soon in their relationship since they were so young, but the ninja life is a dangerous one; you have to live it to the fullest. …And, to be honest, it did help that they had been dating for about four years straight before the engagement. They had a child during the same year they got married, so that young one was about to turn five as well. So many memories of events around this time… It's amazing how much there really is that happens during the same moment.

Naruko and Sasuke we're at Itachi and Ruriko's tiny house. The Namikaze, turned Uchiha by Itachi, woman was currently in her third trimester with their second child, so both teens had taken to helping out around the house more than usual. …They offering to do so also having to do with that they each lived there with their respective guardian, and if they didn't want the beat down of a life-time by the pregnant, hormonal woman, they'd do as told.

Currently, Ruriko was in the kitchen. She cooking dinner since she absolutely refused to have anyone else cook the meals since she says she can fend for herself. And Itachi was off somewhere in the house, probably the living room, with his firstborn child. He probably reading him those ninja stories the young one loved so much. Mostly because a good few were about a certain blond uncle and a red-headed aunt he'd never meet, a certain blond cousin, and then there were ones about his clan. Well… Stories of his father and Uncle Sasuke, anyways.

Neither of the child's parents would allow him to learn the shame that was also behind Uchiha until he was old enough to learn it in the academy, and that was a little over three years from the current time.

The two sixteen year olds who also lived in the home were currently in Sasuke's bedroom, they hanging out in there. They usually preferred to talk, ruff-house, or fight in the kitchen, but if they even tried to fight anywhere near Ruriko at this place and time, they'd face her undying, hormone crazed, pregnant woman wrath!

Somehow, Naruko had convinced the younger of two Uchiha brothers to look at some old photo albums. There were a lot of great memories, and it took a lot of whining, but the Uchiha boy finally gave in.

"Oh, hey! Sasuke, you remember that one?" Naruko asked, pointing to a picture with a small smile. The boy looked with mock interest at first; but he then blinked before a small smirk made its way to his lips. "Yeah, I do. Ruriko was supposed to take you for ramen, and Itachi take me training, but they wouldn't stop kissing."

"Yup! And we ended up falling on our asses trying to yank them apart." The blond girl finished, and she giggled while Sasuke let out the softest of chuckles.

"Hey… Remember that one time during the year we started at the academy, and Itachi was hiding out at Ruriko's apartment cause of his hicky?" The younger of Uchiha brothers suddenly asked, and that caused Naruko to blink before taking her attention from the photo album, and placing it on the raven-haired male. They hadn't talked about that in years, and he mentioning the topic shocked her a little.

"Yeah, of course I do. Ruriko was mad enough by the damage I did to make us both plaster the walls and ceiling…" Naruko muttered, scrunching her nose up a little at the memory. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just thought you should know that I still stand by what I said…Girls are crazy, with no acception." Sasuke smirked, and Naruko blinked at what he stated before a light pout formed on her lips. But, a moment later, a devious smile made its way to her face.

"And I still stand by what I said…" The Uzumaki girl started slowly, and then a moment later she was suddenly sitting in Sasuke's Indian-style of sitting lap, her arms gently wrapped around his neck and photo album tossed aside. "A certain Uchiha really does taste better then ramen." The whisker-faced female whispered, smiling gently but somehow still deviously as her lips where dangerously close to the male teen's own.

Sasuke smirked, and then suddenly flipped them on the bed, Naruko now being firmly, yet gently, pinned under him by her wrists. The sudden movement shocked the blonde, making her squeak lightly, but the shock was quickly absorbed by bliss as they kissed a moment later.

The two teens' lips moved in sync, Naruko breaking the kiss after a minute before managing to slip a hand free of Sasuke's hold, and she moved it to the high collar of his shirt and pulled it down to reveal a nice, deep, dark purple bruise on the pale skin of his lower neck.

"Heh, looks like I got you good in our little fight yesterday, huh teme?" The blond girl asked, smirking teasingly as she did, and also letting out a giggle.

The male blinked, and if he didn't have more pride, he would have let a blush slip to his pale face. But, instead, he simply smirked in reply before stating, "Yes, I'll admit that; it really is true. But, as you know, I tend to always get back at you, dobe…" Sasuke's look was devious at this point, it rivaling Naruko's usually devious expressions, and it caused the girl to gulp slightly.

The male above grinned to the female bellow, and then pecked her lips once, he then kissing across her cheek until he found his way to her neck. He kissed down that until he neared the perfect spot, and then bit down into her soft, tan flesh. Beginning to suckle and abuse the spot for his revenge on the female. Naruko gasped, letting out the softest of whimpers from liking the feel, and for one of the times that only happen around this blond and a no one else, Sasuke smiled gently as he continued the assault on that spot of her neck.

Unfortunately for the two, neither had noticed the door open, but they did hear the soft gasp of shock that came from the now opened doorway. Both teens went wide-eyed, looking over to the entrance-way and seeing the frozen child of their guardians standing there, a look of pure horror on his open mouthed, scared looking, four-year old face.

Thanks to Naruko having gotten him to look at the old photos, Sasuke was remembering a lot of memories from his younger days he'd forgotten about. And, this current event brought back one he was surprised Itachi never killed him for...

"Raiu Uchiha, don't you dare~!" But it was too late, just like it had been for Sasuke's older brother when Sasuke had been the one to do something like this to him.

"Mommy! Uncle Sasuke turned into a vampire and is trying to drink Cousin Naruko's blood!"

Announcements like that, even if it sounded ridiculous, sent Ruriko off running to find the two teens. If it made her four year old scream like that, she knew it had to be something.

By the time the elder blonde reached the bedroom, the two teenagers had untangled themselves from one another, they each trying to look as innocent as could be, but that was hopeless. They're faces where blushed lightly, each breathing hard just a bit, and the marks on each of their necks, Naruto's still forming but also already there, let Ruriko know. Oh, she knew and can tell what happened well…

The next thing the blonde woman called made both ravenette boy and blonde girl blush as red as tomatoes, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel like this was karma coming to bite him back in the behind…

"Itachi! We're going to be an aunt and uncle!"

* * *

_**Well, that's all folks! Hope you all liked it! And now, a big shout out to Tsume Yuki for her giving me permission to write a little spin-off of her two shot story, "That Little Hickey."**_

_**Link to story:  
**_

_** s/7914056/1/That_Little_Hickey**_

_**Go check it out!  
**_

_**Ruriko Namikaze (c) Tsume Yuki  
**_

_**Raiu Uchiha (c) Tsume Yuki  
**_


End file.
